My song to you on Valentine's Day
by Jonas and Degrassi Obsessed
Summary: This is an early Valentine's Day fantic about Tori and Andre. I used the song "Song to you". These two best friends like one another but don't know how to tell the other. It's Valentine's Day... See what happens with this pair...it's cute! OneXshot


**This is my first Victorious/ Tori and Andr****é**** fic. I really love this couple, or hopefully soon to be couple. This is an early Valentine's Day story, about Tori and Andr****é**** being together on this day, and learning some new things about one another. I absolutely love "Song to you" and I had to use it somehow in a fan fiction story… So…I hope you enjoy… and please comment… :) I know that it is kind of cheesy, but I like cheesy stories, so no need to tell me that you think it is too cheesy. Again, I love this couple, and I hope that you really enjoy it. **

**My Song to You on Valentine's Day**

**Tori's POV**

"_I don't know what you've been used to, never been with a girl like you,_

_But I can give you a love that's true to your heart, not material things._

_I'll give you my song, these words to you, sing you what I feel, my soul is true._

_I don't have the world, can't give it to you girl,_

_But all that I can do (all that I can do) _

_Is give a song to you..."_

Those beautiful words have been playing in my head for the past two weeks. I mean, its incredible how he could come up with that song in such a short amount of time. I can't help but wonder who André wrote this song for. Whoever the girl is is very lucky. But I guess, it will forever be a mystery…unless I can get it out of him.

Anyway, this Sunday is Valentine's Day, and I don't know who I am going to "hang out/go out "with. Jade will be glued to Beck's side all day long, and be all _lovey dovey_. Robbie got up the courage to ask out Cat, who reluctantly said yes, while Trina is going out with this cute guy named Ryan from one or her classes. I'm pretty much alone…well except for André. Would it be weird to go out with your best guy friend on Valentine's Day? I don't know, I mean it would be fun, but also kind of awkward. Maybe I'll talk to him after school, since he is coming over to work on a project for Sikowitz's class. I really like him, but I don't know if he likes me, or if he has a date for Valentine's Day….

"Tori. Tori. Tori!" someone yelled, waking me up from my "nap", gently shaking my arm. I snapped my eyes open to see André staring down at me.

"Oh, h-hi André" I said quietly

"Hey…umm, you know, class if over"

"What?" I looked around to see we were the only two left in the room. I guess class was over, and the bell rang, and I didn't even hear it. "Oh, right. Sorry" I got up, kind of embarrassed, and grabbed my bag.

"No big deal. So are we still working after school?" he questioned, as we walked out of the room

"Yeah, is my house okay?"

"Totally" he said, being interrupted by the bell again "I'll see you after school Tor" He waved to me, as he headed around the corner.

I waved back and headed to my next class

**Tori Vega: **Fell asleep during class…

**Mood:** Embarrassed :3

***After School***

I was sitting on my couch, watching videos on the slap, when I heard a knock on my door. I jumped up, and ran over to find André smiling at me.

"Hey André, come on in" I said, moving over to let him in, closing the door behind us.

"Thanks, so, white girl, what should we do for our project?" the musician asked, sitting down on the couch next to me

"Again, I'm half Latino"

"Right, so muchacha, what should we do?"

Rolling my eyes, I answered "Umm, I was thinking we just… I don't know..."

He laughed at me, and we continued talking and working for two more hours. Then suddenly, André said something unexpected.

"So, what are you doing on Valentine's Day?"

I was taken back at first, since it was so random in the conversation, but I was happy to stop working on the dumb project. "Umm, nothing"

"Really, you don't have a date?" he said, looking like he had a glimmer of hope in his eyes

"No. What about you?"

"Nah... No one really caught my interest"

"Oh…well, maybe…umm…never mind." I stuttered out

"What?"

I nod my head, not wanting to say what I was going to say

"Come on Tor, you can tell me anything, we're best friends"

I sucked in a deep breath, and just came out with it. "Okay, well, maybe, you and I should hang out on Valentine's Day"

His eyes widened, and at first I regretted saying what I said, but he surprised me with his answer, "Sure, it's a date." He looked at his watch, and started packing up his stuff. "I've gotta get home before my grandma gets worried. I'll see you later girl"

I smiled at him, and got up to close the door behind him after waving 'bye'

"_Sure, it's a date..."_ What does that mean! Do I really have a date with André, or was he just being friendly? Oh now I am sooo confused!

**Tori Vega: **Finally have a date for Valentine's Day…I think…

**Mood: **Confused

Saturday was a very boring day, and I just layed around the house, watching TV and watching videos on the slap. I also worried a lot about the next day thinking: _Should I get Andr__é__ a gift? Maybe I shouldn't. I mean, we are just friends hanging out on this romantic holiday._ I decided against it…

Anyway, today was Valentine's Day: FINALLY! Slowly got out of bed, and walked downstairs to Trina, who is having a mini fight with my dad. Apparently, she used my dad's credit card for a new $400 dress for Valentine's Day without his permission. No wonder my dad was upset… I wasn't going to miss this, so I silently tiptoed downstairs, and sat by the piano.

"You did not have my permission!" my dad yelled at Trina

"But dad, you saw it, it is GORGEOUS! I just _had _to have it!"

"You need to take it back…"

"But…. Daddy…Today is Valentine's Day, I can't take it back now" she complained, with a puppy dog pout

"I DON'T CARE!" he scolded "Take it back" my dad began to turn around to walk back to the kitchen when Trina said something she would **never** say…

"What if I pay you back?" she questioned "Then could I keep it?"

Suddenly my dad stopped in his tracks, and slowly turned on his feet to stare at his eldest daughter… "And how would you do that?"

"I'll"…she gulped "get a j-j-job"

"Well, if you can pay me back my 400 dollars for the dress, you can keep it."

"OHH THANK YOU DADDY!" she ran over to give him a giant hug before turning around slowly to go upstairs when she noticed me sitting by the piano.

"Where you there all along?" she questioned me

"Yep. Good luck finding a job, **and** paying dad back 400 dollars." She huffed off up to her room, probably to try on her dress again and tell herself how pretty she is. I decided to miss that, and go into the kitchen for some breakfast before going to Cat's house. She needed help choosing an outfit for her date with Robbie. OH MY GOSH! What am I going to wear to my "date" with André? Oh no, now I am stressed…

**Tori Vega: **Trina spent 400 dollars on a dress…pathetic

**Mood: **Annoyed

***At Cat's House***

"What about this dress?" Cat asked holding up a knee length blue dress, with high silver heels. It was cute, but not for Valentine's Day

"That's a possibility… but, what else do you have?"

"OOOH, what about this?" She held up a bright pink and red flowery dress, with Black heels, and a bright pink shrug.

"That is perfect... I mean, it's pink and red, the perfect Valentine's Day colors."

"Oh Tori, you're right" she beamed "So what are you doing today?"

"Oh, I'm hanging out with André…it's kind of a date…"

"Seriously! Finally, you two need to be with each other!"

"Cat, we're not dating, we're just going on one date for Valentine's Day."

"Look, André really likes you. I mean it's so obvious. You should be really excited"

"I am, it's just, and I am so confused. I like André but, he's my best friend ever, and I don't want to ruin it" _It's not like I'm in love with him or anything…or am I?_

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"No, No, No, Cat, he's my best _guy _friend. YOU'RE my best friend..."

"Oh, okay" she giggled, "Well I'm gonna go try on my outfit. If you want to borrow something, go ahead."

"Thanks Cat" I got up, and began looking through her closet, when something caught my eye. An above the knee pink dress, with a black belt attached. I thought it would be perfect, and I began holding it up in front of me, when Cat's voice interrupted me.

"Oh, that's so pretty, you should wear it tonight"

"Really, I can borrow it?"

"Yeah of course you can. So what do you think?" she turned around showing me her outfit

"You look awesome. Robbie is going to freak."

She laughed, and gave me a hug before going back into the bathroom.

**Tori Vega: **Cat's gonna look hot tonight. Better watch out Robbie

**Mood: **Amazed :D

André was supposed to be picking me up in 20 minutes. Could I get more nervous…? I was putting on the finishing touches to my outfit, you know, adding lip gloss, fixing my hair…girl stuff. Suddenly my phone rang, and looking at the caller, I became even more nervous, if that is possible.

"Hello" I said, answering my phone

"Hey, it's me. I'll be there in 5 minutes" André said. Crap, he's going to be early.

"Okay. See you then." We hung, up and I ran over to my mirror to check out my outfit. I think I looked really good, and I would ask someone else for their opinion, but Trina already left for her date with Ryan, and so did my parents.

I grabbed my purse, and jacket, and headed down the stairs to wait for André to come and pick me up.

A minute or so later, the door bell rang, and my heart stopped. It was André. I walked over to the door, and let André in, closing the door behind us. He looked really handsome. He was wearing a purple dress shirt, with black dress pants, and a black jacket.

"Hey Tori" he said giving me a single red rose. I happily took it, and thanked him. "Hey André. Thank you for the flower, it's beautiful"

"You're welcome. You look gorgeous tonight."

I blushed like a maniac, and smiled, "Thank you" I said quietly

"Alright, let's go" He said, grabbing my hand in his, making me blush again. I locked the door behind me as we walked out.

He opened his car door for me, and we took a 20 minute drive to Hollywood Arts. I have no idea why we are here, so it should be interesting. When he finally parked the car, he led me to the front doors of the school, taking out a key, and opened the door.

"How did you get a key to the school?" I asked suspiciously

"Sikowitz let me borrow it" I did not know what to say after that, so I just didn't say anything; I just let him lead the way, into the dark school hallway. He kept dragging me behind him, until we made it to the stage. Opening the door, the room looked beautiful. There were twinkly lights surrounding the stage, and a table on the center of the floor, with amazing smelling food. I know for a fact that André **can't **cook, so I knew he bought it from some restaurant.

"Oh my gosh, it looks so pretty in here" I gushed, looking around the room

"I'm glad you like it Tor. Come on, let's eat" We walked over to the table, and began eating the delicious food, that André bought. We talked about everything, and we moved over to the seats, next to the stage. Then he asked me a question that I was not ready for. _He has a tendency to do that a lot, doesn't he?_

"Tori, don't be freaked out when I ask you this, but…d-do you like me?"

"Of course I do, I mean you're my best friend"

"Well, yeah, but I mean, as more then friends?"

"Oh…umm…" I didn't know how to put it… He interrupted my thoughts by saying "If you don't that's okay..."

"No, no, I umm…actually do, like you a lot more than just friends'

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I didn't know how to tell you" I said rather shyly

He smiled at me, and I smiled back at him, blushing again… We had a long moment of silence, before he told me something else. "You know that song I wrote… Song to you…?" I nodded yes, and he continued, "Well, you were sort of my…inspiration for the song…" My eyes widened, and I smiled at him, the biggest smile ever.

"Seriously…me" I questioned, pointing to myself.

"Yeah, I came to me, when you told me that I should change the Favorite Foods song. When you left the room, I began going over words in my head, and then I thought of you, and those words came to me."

I couldn't help myself, I just began crying, and looking at André through my watery eyes, he looked concerned. "Tori, why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, everything you said was perfect. "

"Then why are you crying?" he asked nervously, putting an arm around me

"I'm crying because…it's just so sweet…" He looked over at me and smiled. We stared at each other, and I thought we were going to kiss, but he interrupted the moment

"I'm going to play you the song, to you, for you…okay?"

"Yeah, I'd love that" and with that, he got up and walked back stage to grab his guitar, and the microphone. "This is for you Tori; my inspiration."

"_I don't wear designer clothes, I don't go to the finer schools, but I know, I ain't no fool baby. I may not be a star, I'm not driving the sickest car, but I know, I can make you happy baby._

_I don't know what you've been used to, never been with a girl like you, but I can give you a love that's true to, your heart, not material things. I'll give you my song, these words to you. Sing you what I feel, my soul is true. I don't have the world, can't give it too you girl, but all that I can do (all that I can do) is give a song to you. (na, na, na) (na, na, na) (na, na, na)_

_Yeah I know, you are blessed, but there's something you're missing, yeah. Your own melody, oh baby. I don't know what you've been used to, never been with a girl like you, but I can give you a love that's true to, you heart not material…things. I'll give you my song, these words to you, sing you what I feel, my soul is true. I don't have the world, can't give it to you girl. But all that I can do, is give a song to you._

_I'll give you my heart, my soul, my words baby (give a song to you) What I can't say, I'll sing it (give a song to you)Oh, ohh, ooh,( Give a song to you)I'll give my song, these words to you, baby, baby. Sing you what I feel, my soul is true. _

_I'll give you my song (song) these words (words) to you (girl) Sing you what I feel (feel) my soul (soul) is true. I don't have the world, can't give it to you girl (Ohh, Ooh) But all that I can do (all that I can do) is give a song to you…yeah..." _

I am basically crying by the end of the song, and when it ends, he is like 4 inches away from me. He leans down, and FINALLY kisses me. It was probably the best kiss of my life. I stand up, and wrap my arms around his neck, as he wraps his arms around my waist pulling us closer together. Our first kiss continued on for a couple more minutes, before we both needed to catch our breath.

In a raspy voice, still trying to catch his breath, André surprises me for the 100th time tonight. "Tori, I- I love you… I have since I first saw you at your house. You are my best friend in the world, and I wouldn't have that any other way, but I love you Tori Vega."

I looked up into his brown eyes, and pulled him down, so that I could whisper into his ear, "Good, I love you too André Harris. I always have." I moved my head to look up at him, and he had the goofiest grin on his face. He pulled me into a tight hug, before he took my lips on his one more time.

Checking his watch, he saw that it was getting late, so we decided he would take me home, even though I didn't want to go. Walking out hand in hand, I kept thinking about how lucky I truly was. I love André, and I am so happy that we are finally together.

The drive back to my house was silent, but a comfortable silence. A couple minutes later, we were back at my house, and my parents were home. He walked me to my door hand in hand. "Goodnight Vega, Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Happy Valentine's Day André" With that, we gave each other a passionate kiss goodbye. Pulling apart, we rested our foreheads against one another, holding hands down by our sides. "Alright, I've gotta go. I love you Tor"

"I love you too André" He gave me one last kiss, before walking off too his car. I watched him leave, before walking into my house. My parents were in the kitchen, and they asked me how my day was. I told them how amazing it was, then Trina walked in. Not wanting to hear about her date, good or bad, my parents went upstairs to go to bed. I sat down on the couch, and she sat down next to me.

"UUGHHH! That was the most suckish date I've ever been on" Trina complained to me, even though I was barely listening. "So how was your date with Andrew?"

"It's André, and it went very well…" I grinned a very stupid grin, as Trina asked me for the details. I spent the next two hours telling Trina what we did on our date, making her very jealous, but still very happy for me.

We both fell asleep on the couch, in the middle of our conversation, but before I fell asleep, I posted one last comment on The Slap:

**Tori Vega: **Best Valentine's Day EVER!

**Mood: **In love3


End file.
